Love and hate
by HellHouse
Summary: Please be patient this under contruction. Baby has a little girl with Johnny's cousin but things are not going to plan. Please read and review. Rated T for future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love and hate**_

_Hi I don't own anything of Dirty Dancing I hope you like my short story please R&R_

**It's been 5 years and still I can't stop thinking of the last dance I ever had with my first love Mr Johnny Castle**,

_God how I miss him, I still love him I always will but I am engaged now to Billy Kostecki (Johnny's cousin) so I try not to say anything about him._

"Billy, come quick."

"What is it Baby?" he said as he entered the room?

"I just want you to come and look at Natalia."

" What's the matter with her?"

"Nothing she is sleeping peacefully I just think it's about time you came and saw your own girl."

"You know how I feel about her," Billy said as he came and looked at her

"Oh for crying out loud Billy not that again!"

"You know she is yours why do you keep doing this?"

"Because she looks too much like Johnny that's why."

"She is three, Billy, three! So stop accusing me of sleeping with Johnny I haven't seen him for five years and anyway you're the one that goes away every weekend not me you have been doing it for too long."

"Baby I go away for work, I have to, you knew that when we got together."

"You work here Billy so why do you have to go away for the weekend? Huh why?"

"Ok I go away to get peace from this life. All I do is work and come back here and then I have to play with Natalia."

"Sorry if playing with your own daughter isn't good enough for you any more. We'll go then if it's too much trouble! You could not get enough of her when she was a baby.

Yeah, well the novelty has worn off now."

"Sorry Baby I did not mean it, I am just tired of this, I want some peace. You know I hate arguing with you it never gets us anywhere. Anyway I am going for a drink." And with that he left the room and walked to the lake.

I went into the living room and sat down by my lava lamp, (_when I get upset or angry I go and watch it) how can he say that? How can he? Urgh if Johnny was here he would never have said any of it, he would have been nice to my baby and me._

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Hate**

Thanks for the reviews nice to see people liked my story.

Anyway I own nothing of Dirty Dancing blah blah blah

On with the story

**Chapter 2**

"Wahhhh… Wahhhh…" Natalia was crying.

"It's ok baby, mommy's coming." I said as I entered Natalia's room. "What's the matter?" Natalia put her arms up towards me. "Oh you want a cuddle! Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Dada?"

"Daddy's gone out baby, he won't be back for a while. Come on now, go to sleep Nat, go night night."

"NO" Natalia screamed.

"Oh come on Natalia, you need to sleep, Mommy's going to sleep, be a good girl."

"Me sleep now!"

"There's a good girl. Night, night." I give her a kiss on the forehead and placed her gently into her bed. I sat in her room until she fell asleep and then I crept out quietly to my room.

**SLAM,** Billy had just got home.

_Shit he is going to have another go at me, No why is he back so soon?_ I thought to myself.

"Franny, where are you?" Billy asked in a drunken slurred way. "Come on Franny I want to apologise." He had got an evil smile on his face. I lay back on my bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Ah there you are, don't pretend to be asleep, I know you aren't… talk to me Baby."

"Look Billy." I said in an aspirated voice, "I don't want to talk to you when you are like this. You are pissed go away…you're on the sofa tonight… And why do you smell like perfume?"

Was that Penny's perfume? 

"Come here Billy I want to know. Have you been with Penny?"

"Baby I am too tired for this can we talk about it in the morning?" He walked out of the room probably to lie down on the sofa.

"No we can't talk about it in the fucking morning!" I said as I got out of bed and stormed into the front room. "I want to know and I want to know NOW. I will ask you one more time Billy… have you been with Penny?" I glared at him.

"Baby don't piss me off you will only regret it in the morning, any way why would I go to Penny? You always talk to her in fact she is the only person here you talk to."

"Fine then Billy I will go and ask her myself shall I? In fact I will."

I walked out and left him on the sofa, I knew he would not follow me because off Natalia.

_God I hope he is right_.

I got to Penny's room and it was quiet, I knocked on her door and waited. Eventually I heard footsteps and a drunken Penny came to the door, this did not look good.

"Oh hi Baby what up? Come in… make yourself comfy."

I went in and sat down 

"Penny can I ask you something and will you be honest?"

"Of course Baby you know I will."

"How long have you been seeing Billy? Don't worry I ain't mad."

"Oh Baby did he tell you?

"Actually he said nothing about it… you just told me. How long Penny?" I replied in a calm voice.

"The past year or so. Baby I am so sorry, he just came to me one night in a state and said he could not cope anymore, you were arguing all the time and he could not stand Natalia crying all the time. Please don't be mad baby."

"I'm not mad… I am hurt… you're supposed to be my mate." With that I left Penny's house and went home.

When I got back Billy was asleep.

Good I can pack my stuff and Natalia's then drive back to Dads. He will be so happy to see us how he loves Nat.

TBC

Hi sorry it took so long to put this chapter up been busy. Hope you like this chapter please R&R Ask me anything, give advice anything love Hellhouse


End file.
